


Missing

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [93]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s05e11 Sam Interrupted, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Cartwright tries to help Wendy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing

"Wendy, you weren't in group today," Erica says.

Wendy shrugs. "Didn't think it'd be _good for group_."


End file.
